Category talk:Article stubs
=Stubs= Simple question: What constitutes a stub? Here are two opinions: :A page that is missing information under a major heading. :A page that is missing under most headings. I tend to believe it should be the second one (as the most of our current stub pages are like this). I'm not opposed to the first idea, the only problem is our stubs category covers 12% of all our pages, if we were to add all pages missing a heading (such as battle story) the stub category would become very large. Sylvanelite 00:14, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with that. The first would be grounds for a stub if it is missing info under several headings. If all we have is info on models, but nothing on media or battle story, I would still call it a stub. It's usually pretty easy to see a stub just based on length anyway.Azimuth727 00:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : :Are all stubs supposed to have the disclaimer saying it is a stub? In the stub category, Mt. Iselina is listed as a stub yet does not have the disclaimer. --Levells 20:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::All stubs automatically get the stub disclaimer if they have the stub tag in them. I think that page was peculiar because Leon35 didn't add the stub tag, instead he added it to the category manually. I don't know why he would do this, yeah, it's wrong. Sylvanelite 09:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I'll check it out. Either the stub was broken, or the catogory somehow remained. (Zoids Fanatic 20:26, July 17, 2010 (UTC)) Battle Story, Releases & Media I've noticed this with several of the articles in the stub catagory- the battle story is plain missing, the seperate releases are headings and in the media section is lacking. Most of the Zoids here have some sort of battle story bit (be it from prints or the sides of the boxes) but is it really necessary to have an overveiw section and a battle story apearance for lesser known Zoids? That goes for the fusor Zoids too. Like Killer Spiner, I have a pamphlet showing it with a tid-bit of battle story (in Japanese) but it's only two lines worth and translated I'm sure the info isn't that valueable as a section. As part of the overview however, it could be more interesting. Also, less famous Zoids that have multiple releases can be sort of combined too. For example, Brave Jaguar, there's two empty sections under the Models part. The two sections could be combined sorta like this "Brave Jaguar made its debut as the first Neo Blox Zoid molded in blue, gold, snow white and silver featuring a gold pilot. Later it was re-issued in the Brave Jaguar set with a slight channge of color hue and the addition of CB-01 Metal Hopper. Notably, the box Brave Jaguar Set had a handle, a feture shared with King Gojulas's box. Later the Zoid was a part of the Bite Griffon set with a new, green canopy. Brave Jaguar was also seen in black with white armor in the Valkyrie Ceasar set." Oh, and a lot of Zoids need thier Hasbro action figure, keychain, art statue, rubber figure, kids meal toy and Gashapon releases mentioned too. Lastly the media stuff, should we use the info from the trading cards and video games? I.E. the little Legacy sentences from the Zoid's Database, what VS characters say about the Zoids and the bits of information on some of the trading cards.SharkWings 03:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: battle story, a lot of Zoids didn't DO that much that was super-notable, and the stuff they did do often ends up in the overview, leaving people going "oh, this is a stub, no battle story". But sometimes there's not that much to say, as you said. Speaking of which, regarding Genesis Zoids...the stuff we have listed now as "battle story" thanks to Wikipedia is just called "Genesis story" on the boxes, far as I remember (I'll double check later)...in other words, it's a summary of the anime setting, like the "Fuzors story" on the Fuzors boxes... Pointytilly 05:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Aaand checked. It is indeed "Genesis Story", or rather, "Zoids Genesis Story". No battle story. The stuff that claims to be battle story in the current articles is the fluff. Pointytilly 05:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) So, once again, it's Wikipedia fault. I'll take it we do a mass delete, or change, then? (Zoids Fanatic 14:57, July 29, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks for the heads up Tilly. It's up to the admins what to do with the fluff but I'd say get rid of the Battle Story sections for Zoids of the Fuzors and Genesis variety. Also, how would we de-stub some of those odd non-model things like the custom Bio Zoids or locations from the anime?SharkWings 01:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, you need to add a hell of alot of info, or just enoughto surfice. (Zoids Fanatic 02:32, July 30, 2010 (UTC)) Character clean out It's great to see new characters from different series getting info on the Wiki but it's not so great when there are a lot of stubs around here. How about adding those minor anime characters onto one page for the time being? And maybe making a UK comics character page too? Silverman's page is ok but I haven't seen the Comic character pages move in months. Also, is it really too much to ask for a place where the Generations Bio Zoids can go? Those have been stagnant longer than the characters and, while they do play a unique role in the story at thier core the Generation Bios are all magazine customs that have not gained info in a long time. It would be great if every Zoid and "varient" and custom could get a page but considering how other "varients" and customs''* ''are streamlined ''here, for good reason, but it seems more logical to de-stub these Bio Zoids and either move them to thier base Zoid or include thier info on the Generations page so there is less stub clutter and better reason to find details on each Bio. Temporarily of course. * ("customs" streamlined being a fan-made, specific media or TT affilite made custom with a limited amount of pertinant information or just plain not liked around here. NOT all customs at this wiki, there are some very nice pages like Geno Hydra's.) .....not to mention the fact that there are loads of magazine (and media) customs* ''with the same amount of info as these guys albiet in Japanese, just find a few months worth of DHM and you'll see what I mean. I've been resisting the urge to make varients into seperate stubs based on the exsistance of these Ganerations Bio pages. Genius Wolf had a custom called Clever Wolf, Geno Breaker Jet had Type B, Shinobe Liger had 2 pages in DHM and a major role in a game, the list keeps going and they all had about half a page or more of info I need to translate, after finding stuff on more deserving Zoids ofcourse. Just voicing some opinion here. :We used to have many of the characters, especially the minor ones, in pages like: Zoids_Genesis_Characters. Ultimately though this lead to three problems: :1) Nobody edited them. The pages were too long for people to add info to. So every character was relegated to only a sentence or two, and even then the pages were one of the longest ones in the wiki. :2) It is impossible to link to. Trying to link to a character when they are in a long page is quite messy, since many contributors use different editing styles, some would link to the exact paragraph (which could change), others would link to the main article, others would make redirects. We had chains of redirects linking back and fourth all over the place. :3) Duplicate information. Since characters weren't given their own pages, a lot of information was duplicated all over the place, especially when different spellings arose. For example, trying to find information about Specula was particularly painful, since Reese didn't have her own page, and Specula was on the organoid page, while both are related in an anime sense, trying to link the two together caused a lot of mess, and there was a lot of duplicated and inconsistent information between the two pages. :As for generations, yes, something should probably be done about them, unfortunately I know nothing about them to advise on the issue. Leaving them as a stub is inappropriate for the long-term (this applies to a lot of stub pages really). But right now, even the statements you've said here aren't listed on any pages. I'd prefer for that kind of info to be in the wiki somewhere, before de-stubbing them. Perhaps as a disclaimer or something. Again, I don't know anything about those Zoids, so I'm open to suggestion here. :Customs are a bit ehh, they have to be notable customs, which is a difficult thing to cite. We don't want people just making pages for their own personal custom. Trying to cite notability for things that aren't cannon Zoids is really hard (because, essentially, none of the model customs are notable, they are only notable within model customisation communities, which is a difficult thing to try and make articles about). Variants that have appeared in games, such as the Geno Hydra are ok, since they have appeared in official Tommy mdeia. Sylvanelite 22:21, November 18, 2010 (UTC) : :For Characters, I can understand, they need improvment. :Now for the customs, I think that be a bad idea. Mainly, as Sylvanelite said, it be a bad idea. I mean, there is a fine line between custom Zoids, and made-up Zoids. :(Zoids Fanatic 00:27, November 19, 2010 (UTC)) Okay, I can see those are pretty good reasons for keeping the character stubs around. Maybe some one could find a pic or two from the comics to jumpstart a few of those stubs? Possibly add a personality section too? Now, talking about the Generations Bios I think they'd fit well in the Generations main page much as the main protagonist Zoids (currently on that page) do. Nothing against stagnant stubs but I think these Bios would be better served in the Generations page where thier info is pertinant rather than clogging the stub page. And I did suggest a notice before about varients and significant customs but Slax deemed it unnecessary. Variants I've gone through and added stub tags to articles created recently that haven't been updated. In general there's one of two approaches that can be taken for variants, either to add the variant to a main article, or to add it as it's own. As per the Wiki rules: * Notability: while we have no issues with the noteworthiness of new pages, they must be relevant, have information not contained in other pages and be easy to navigate to. Most of the articles stubbed do not meet that criteria, specifically, the main pages of the variants already contain the relevant information. I'll be going through these sporadically and either fleshing out the variant page, or deleting them. In the case of anime variants or Zoid Saga variants, there isn't enough info to merit a new page. For the case of old Zoids, there may be enough info to make a new page, but sourcing it is the problem. Sylvanelite (talk) 00:30, May 8, 2019 (UTC)